


Genny

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Eddie has some surprising news at family dinner.





	Genny

**Author's Note:**

> story of its own, just because i haven't seen this story out there? i don't know how French child services work
> 
> I've had this idea for a while - and, in my head, it actually included 'the meeting' but writing it is a different story - and it's one I haven't seen so I thought I'd put it out there. Two things first, though: 1) I don't know how child services work in France, so the brief mention of it my not be accurate; 2) the pronunciation of the name is ... it's not Ginny, it sounds like the name Kenny but with a G.

''Hey everybody,'' Eddie said as she breezed through the dining room with a hastened step, pausing only to give Henry a quick kiss on his cheek. Shucking off her lightweight jacket, she slung it around the back of her chair and sat down. ''Sorry I'm late. Thanks for waiting.''

''Where's Jamie?'' Erin asked.

''He's not coming. I'll explain while we eat - to be honest, I need to get back myself.''

Grace was said and plates were passed, all while trading curious and uh-oh looks with each other.

''Hmmm,'' Eddie moaned around a mouthful of potatoes. ''Henry, you are amazing.''

Henry chuckled. ''Why thank you.''

Eddie made note of the obvious few seconds of silence that followed and rolled her eyes. ''I'm not gonna get more than a few bites in peace, am I?''

''No,'' Sean supplied helpfully. ''See, there's a virtue called patience - most everyone here skipped that class.''

''I didn't skip it,'' Jack denied. ''I just got sick and wasn't able to attend it fully.''

Eddie snorted. ''Fine, fine.'' She stabbed a piece of roast and put it in her mouth, thinking she could talk and chew at the same time without being rude as long as she held the fork up to cover her mouth. ''You guys remember Sydney?''

Sean blinked. ''The lawyer b-?''

''Sean,'' Danny cut him off with a warning tone.

''Bimbo,'' he shrugged innocently. ''I was going to say bimbo.''

Danny sent a 'yeah right' look at him before asking, ''What about her?''

''Well,'' Eddie paused, ''she wasn't exactly alone when she left. She was pregnant.''

A dead silence descended over the table as movement stopped and utensils paused - except for Eddie, who still seemed to be in a rush after having sat down.

''Ok, yeah, math isn't my best subject,'' Sean broke through, ''and my brains kinda foggy right now so if someone could just do it for me ...''

''She's 8,'' Eddie supplied. ''Her name is Guenevere - Jamie's calling her Genny - and from what few pictures I've seen of Sydney, Genny looks more like Jamie, just a bit more fair skinned.''

''Whoa, just ... How long has Jamie known about this,'' Henry asked.

''Since Tuesday. Apparently, Sydney was in a car accident; she's in the hospital and stable but she hasn't woken up yet. Her parents were trying to get custody, but the French child services use parents first unless given a reason not to, and since Jamie's name was on her birth certificate ...'' she trailed off.

''How can we even know it's Uncle Jamie's kid?'' Nicki asked. ''She could've just wrote down a name -''

''It was a shock to him, too, when the woman from French child services brought her to the precinct. A paternity test was his first thought, and he told the woman that if he wasn't a match he could give her a list of names of the other guys who could be the father. Jamie already had the test done - it's a match.''

''Wait,'' Jack interrupted. ''She actually was cheating on him?''

''Apparently. He didn't really seem to care about that, though - at least, not anymore. He took the week off to get Genny settled here while the waiting game is being played with Sydney, and he's already started drawing up custody papers; joint custody, at the least. If - when - the time comes, Genny will get a say as to who she'll stay with but the final decision won't be up to her. Legal wise, Jamie says things are kinda a mess, especially with the Davenports, but we're trying to keep things as smooth as possible. We talked to the principal at Blessed Heart and as of this week he's going to let her sit in on classes so she doesn't miss much school but she's not fully enrolled yet. Clothes shopping was a must because when she was told to pack a bag, she just put in a couple changes of clothes and filled the rest of the bag with books - that's how I knew she was Jamie's kid. I think their first stop this morning was to the library.''

''Why didn't he bring her here? We'd love to meet her,'' Frank wondered.

Eddie looked around the table incredulously. ''You're kidding me, right? Do you know just how intimidating you all are - especially when you're together?''

''You didn't seem intimidated,'' Jack said.

''Well, that's because I knew that my partner had my back coming in. Keep in mind, Genny's 8, and she doesn't really know her own dad. They need to have bonding time before she's ... thrown to the wolves, so to speak,'' she said, gesturing around the table at them. ''She's still scared. Her mother's in the hospital and not waking up - granted, with what we gathered, she spent more time with the nanny than Sydney, but she doesn't have either of them here. All of her friends are still in France, and she's in a completely different country. She needs time to adjust, not ... well meaning interrogators breathing down her neck. Which is why,'' she emphasized with her fork, ''that I told Jamie to stay and spend time alone with Genny while I told all of you about her existence. Jamie and I will assess her behavior and when we feel that she can handle coming to dinner, we'll bring her. Until then, don't bother dropping by to say hello or that you were just in the area because we won't let you in.''

''Sounds like you're pretty involved in all of this,'' Nicki said.

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''I'm just saying, you're Uncle Jamie's new fiance and you're helping take care of his old fiance's kid - it's got to be a little weird, right?''

''I'm not seeing it like that, though. She's a kid, whose scared and sad and confused and all sorts of other things, who needs help. The fact that she's a part of Jamie is just a bonus.'' She scooped up the last bit of potatoes and moaned again. ''I really need to be going; I promised them that I'd meet them at the arcade in an hour.''

''Here,'' Henry quickly stood when Eddie did. ''I'll go ahead and cut the pie so you can take some with you.''

''Have I told you just how much I love you, Henry Reagan?'' She gave him a one armed hug as she carried her empty plate with the other, both heading to the kitchen. ''Can I keep you?'' Henry's laughter faded into the kitchen, leaving behind a quiet room in their wake as the rest of the clan waited for things to fully sink in.


End file.
